hexananetfandomcom-20200214-history
Trader Fraction
How to join Trader Fraction on Hexana. City: Asylum Travel to and head north-west of the Asylum Island, here: Start talk to the NPC and ask him about "pass". Then head north, by door to the ship. There You will find NPC Captain Owen, ask him about "trader" and sail to Trader Island. (You can go back to Asylum by the same ship, saying to Captain Owen "Asylum") Follow the path, from the ship. In the first building on the north side, You will find Trader fraction leader NPC Mitar He'Dov. Start talking with him: >Hi >Join >yes >yes From this moment You are officialy in Trader fraction! First rank To get the first rank of a fraction ("Customer"), we have to do 4 missions for fraction leader NPC Mitar He'Dov. Ask him for "mission". After completing mission, report back to him. Mission 1 Mitar He'Dov needs 50 scarab coins. Once you have it report back to Mitar He'Dov. Mission 2 Mitar He'Dov want to find the NPC Vander NPC. He is located in Mintwalin in the room above Markwin. To Minotaur city, deep under thais, You can go using map below: Route to Mintwallin Near Markwin, go upstair, there will be some Minotaurs (all kinds) and NPC Vander. Start talking with him, and ask about "merchants". He wants 20 crystal coins 'for information. After receiving the information and giving him the required amount of money, report back to Mitar He'Dov. Mission 3 ''"Traders are preparing to fight with pirates ..." You should know the plans of the pirates, which can be found on the wall of one of the pirate ships in Engran. Mitar He'Dov want to find those plans. We must go to Engran Island and head to north-east part island to the pirate camp. (There will be all kind of Pirates) When You find plans on the wall, You must use it. Once you have mastered pirate plans, report back to Mitar He'Dov. Mission 4 Your next mission is to get 5 achievements. Once you get them just talk to Mitar He'Dov. From now on you can do daily tasks to advance in the Traders Faction! The Customer Rank gives You the ability to only buy items from NPCs located on Trader island. Higher ranks allow you to sell some items at higher prices than NPCs available for all players and you can also sell items that you will not sell elsewhere (for example divine plate). You can buy there '''candy cane and gingerbreadman needed for Jean Pierre quest / achievement. Daily tasks For doing tasks, You will receive some fractions points: Easy task - 1 point Medium task - 2 points Hard task - 3 points NOTE! You can do only one task per a day! Easy tasks are not worth the attention. It is better to start with medium tasks. Do medium tasks from 0-25 points. Medium tasks are rather easy. First of all, ask Mitar He'Dov for "tasks". You will receive one of two randoms tasks. TASK 1 (medium): Poison a drinking water in bandit camp There is a 50 % chance that You will do this task during a day. Mitar He'Dov will give You a flask with poison. You will need it later. You must travel to Engran island and head north to bandit camp. Then in the north-west corner of this camp is a hole, we go down there. There You will find a locked doors. You will need here a Crowbar. Use Crowbar on the locked door. There are now two options: - We open the door and go inside or - We are discovered and guards will attack us (there can respawn 1-3 different types of bandits, hunters, black knights, so beware). To accomplish this mission, you need to open the door and get inside. NOTE! However, do not overdo the use of crowbar, because this can cause spawn a lot of opponents! Once we get inside, You must go to the lake and use the poison flask, that You obtained from the Mitar He'Dov. When You use poison on the lake, there will spawn 4 x Black Knights and will attack us. Then report back to Mitar He'Dov and You will receive 2 fraction points! TASK 2 (medium): Burn the Hydra Eggs There is a 50 % chance that You will do this task during a day. First of all You must have a fire bug. You can buy it on Liberty bay, near sugar cane plantation. You must travel to Heliar island and head east and then south to location 14. On the way to location 14, there will be many ghouls. You must go down into cave. There You will face some slimes, Earth Elementals and Hydras. When You reach to hydra nests with eggs, use fire bug on it. When it will start burning, report back to Mitar He'Dov and You will receive 2 fraction points! When You reach 25 fraction points, You can start with Hard tasks. Do hard 'tasks from 25-70 points. There is only one hard task, which You can do. TASK 1 (hard): Pirates on board! As always, ask Mitar He'Dov for task. He tells us to go to Captain Pedro in the Asylum, location 10. Get some supplies like Health potions and mana potions. You will need it! We must sail to "'PORT ASENDIS" and we must board the ship (rather no one will be lost here). The first thing that you should notice are the some ballista on the board, but later about it. You can visit the ship as you want. We head to the captain on right. We talk to the Ship Captain (hi-> mission), and he told us to sleep in the our cabin. Our cabin is on the lower level of the ship on the right side. (Door are characteristic, because it have red handle) We must go sleep, so use bed in You room. From now, things started go faster. NOTE! From that moment, You have only 30 minutes to complete this mission. You are dreaming, You must go north to the teleport, then You wake up in Your room, but ship has been attacked by evil Pirates! You must destroy 2 pirate ships! At the top of the deck there works a left ballist and at the bottom of deck, works a right ballista. You must use the first and second balista, until You destroy the pirate ships. There will be many "miss" shots. In order to sink a ship, you must give 3 accurate shots. If shot will be accurate, there will be shown an appropiate information and pirate ship will start burning. Note! Remember about that time is going. You have only 30 minutes from time when You go to bed! After destruction of two pirate ships, You must kill Pirate Captain. He is in the same room, as Ship Captain in Port Asendis. Pirate Captain has a lot of HP, so be prepared to longer battle. Remember about time. Sometimes, he can drop some rare items. After killing Pirate Captain, go back to the main board and head left. You shoul find a Crew member. Ask him about "escape". You will come back to Asylum, location 10. After all, report back to Mitar He'Dov and You will receive 3 fraction points! For Customer rank You need 0''' fraction points, You have the ability to sell items at higher prices like: bright sword, crown armor, dark armor, helmet crown, chaos mace, jade hammer, Bonebreaker, heavy mace and buy: gingerbreadman, a candy cane, rust remover at NPC Panod. For '''Trader rank You need 10 fraction points, You have the ability to sell skull helmet, crusader helmet, warrior helmet, runed sword, havoc blade, the avenger, emerald sword, and amulet of loss, Terra Amulet at NPC Arthere. For Bargainer rank You need 25 fraction points, You have the ability to sell demon helmet, golden armor, skullcracker armor, golden legs, zaoan legs, boots of haste and buy bar of chocolate at NPC Esuli. For Haggler rank You need 45 fraction points, You have the ability to sell golden boots, magic plate armor, hellforged axe, dragon lance, drakinata, guardian halberd, fire axe and buy lighting pendant at NPC Vorvos. For Lord rank You need 70 fraction points, You have the ability to sell some items, buying two hard-to-find ornaments on the server - plus the ability to arrange an expedition to the most unique items like Blessed shield and Dragon scale Legs! Expedition will cost You 1000 Crystal Coins, You must wait a few days about information. NOTE! Expedition can be attacked by pirates(small chance) and You will lose You Crystal coins. After this You must send a new expedition.